A Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave (FMCW) phased-array radar device may include an antenna array, where each antenna is configured to transmit or receive electromagnetic signals. The FMCW phased-array radar device may control the direction of a beam of electromagnetic signals that is transmitted by the antenna array. The direction of the beam may be based on the phase relationship (i.e., phase shift) of the electromagnetic signals transmitted from each element of the antenna array. Each element of the antenna array may include a separate transmitter and/or receiver to generate a digitally generated phase shift. The digitally generated phase shift is achieved at low intermediate frequencies and does not occur at the carrier frequency of the radar. This radar is therefore known as a Digital Active Phased Array Radar (DAPA).
An FMCW phased-array radar device may include electronic scanning rather than or in addition to mechanical scanning. The electronic scanning may include generating a digitally generated phase shift in the electromagnetic signals transmitted by the antenna array to control the direction of a beam. The electronic scanning may also include determining a digitally generated phase shift in electromagnetic signals received by the antenna array. In some examples, an FMCW phased-array radar device may include a mechanical scanning apparatus for moving, tilting, and/or rotating the antenna array in one plane.